I Need You
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: She felt him sigh, and she looked at him to see him struggle to remain awake. “It’s okay, Bobby,” she murmured, brushing her thumb over his eyes to close them. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be right here.”


Uh oh, what's that? Why, it's another BA fluff piece! MWahaha! I'm sure dentists all over the world have made shrines to me in their closets with all the cavaties that I create. Anyways... Enjoy, my bunnies, and don't forget to review! The song for this story is I Need You, by Leann Rimes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing... And I am sad...

This story is for my BA and MC bunnies everywhere!

"Where is he?" Alex demanded, running into the waiting room where Deakins, Mike and Carolyn were standing. They looked up in surprise, and Carolyn said, "Alex! We thought you were on assignment with Vice."

"I was," she said hurriedly, wringing her hands anxiously. "I left when I heard. Where is he? Is he okay?"

"We haven't heard anything yet," Deakins stated, and Alex let out a shaky breath and laid her hand over her eyes. "What happened?" she whispered, and Deakins, Mike and Carolyn exchanged glances.

"He went by himself to arrest Jordan, and Jordan pulled a gun on him," Deakins answered, running one hand through his silver hair. They all heard the sob that escaped her throat, and Carolyn moved from her partner's side to envelope Alex in her arms, pulling the smaller woman against her.

"He'll be fine, Alex," Carolyn crooned, rubbing Alex's back. "He's a fighter. He's not going to let this beat him. You know how stubborn he is."

"I wasn't there. I didn't… I couldn't protect him," Alex sobbed, clinging to Carolyn. "It's my fault."

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

"Hi, Bobby," Alex whispered, sitting in the chair beside Bobby's hospital bed. She hesitated for a moment before slipping her small hand into his big hand that was resting on his stomach. His hand was warm and soft, and it comforted her, reminding her that he was alive and still with her.

"If you ever scare me like that again, Goren, I will kill you," she growled, running her thumb along his brow. She glanced up at the clock on the wall and sighed deeply. One a.m. She could go home, take a shower, get a little sleep, then come back bright and early in the morning.

_Fat chance,_ she thought as she gently caressed his face with her fingertips.

_I don't need a lot of things _

_I can get by with nothing _

_But of all the blessings life can bring _

_I've always needed something _

_But I've got all I want _

_When it comes to loving you _

_You're my only reason _

_You're my only truth_

A weak voice calling her name snapped Alex out of her light nap, and she bolted upright and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Alex," Bobby called out again, and she leaned forward and slipped her hand into his, stroking the back of it with her thumb. Realizing that he was still unconscious, she gently cupped his cheek in her hand, whispering, "It's okay, Bobby. I'm right here."

He shivered a little, then his eyes fluttered open, and he smiled weakly at her. "Hi," he whispered hoarsely, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, yourself," she murmured back, keeping her hand on his cheek.

"I thought you were undercover with Vice for a month."

"I was, and I came back. How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a truck," he moaned, shutting his eyes. She smiled slightly.

"Not exactly. Try a bullet. God, Bobby, what were you thinking?" she muttered, moving her hand from his cheek to rest on the mattress. He opened his mouth, then closed it again and shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I thought. That bastard could've killed you, Bobby!" she nearly shouted. He looked like a puppy that had just been smacked on the nose with a newspaper, and she slipped her hand back into his and lowered her voice, saying, "I could have lost you today, Bobby. I almost did."

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain _

_I need you like mercy from heaven's gate _

_There's a freedom in your arms, it carries me through _

_I need you_

"But you didn't, Alex," he protested weakly, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere"  
She shook and bowed her head, attempting to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from her hazel eyes.

He bit his lip as the realization dawned on him: he had hurt her. He had hurt the one person who stood by him, who understood him better than he understood himself at times. The one person that he loved more than his own life.

Reaching one hand out, he gently cupped her chin and raised her head so that he could look into her tear filled eyes. "Eames… Alex, I'm sorry," he whispered, and she abandoned all sense of protocol and dove forward, wrapping her arms tightly around her injured partner. He froze for a moment, then relaxed in her embrace and eased his arms around her waist.

_You're the hope that moves me _

_To courage again _

_You're the love that rescues me _

_When the cold winter is _

_And it's so amazing _

_Cause that's just how you are _

_And I can't turn back now _

_Cause you've brought me too far_

"Ahem." Bobby and Alex were startled apart as Mike cleared his throat from the doorway, then sauntered into the room, with Carolyn and Deakins right behind him. "You two are something else, you know that?" Mike teased, waggling his finger at them. Carolyn rolled her eyes and reached over to slap her partner's shoulder, and Alex shot her a grateful glance, but made no attempt to leave her partner's side.

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain _

_I need you like mercy from heaven's gate _

_There's a freedom in your arms, it carries me through _

_I need you _

_Oh yes I do_

"We just came by to see how you were doing," Deakins stated with an amused glance at the two blushing detectives. "But it seems that you're both fine, so we'll leave you alone." Mike looked like he was about to protest, but Carolyn grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the room, ignoring his yelps of pain.

Deakins shot Bobby and Alex a grin, then followed his other two detectives out of the room, and Alex sighed and rested her head on Bobby's shoulder. She felt him sigh, and she looked at him to see him struggle to remain awake. "It's okay, Bobby," she murmured, brushing her thumb over his eyes to close them. "Go back to sleep. I'll be right here."

He nodded and yawned, and she kissed his forehead, snuggling down close to him. When she was certain he had fallen asleep, she ran her hand over his cheek and whispered, "I love you, Bobby"

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain _

_I need you like mercy from heaven's gate _

_There's a freedom in your arms and it carries me through _

_I need you_

_Oh, yes I do _

_I need you _

_I need you _

_I need you_

The End...

A/N: Okay, what'd ya'll think? Review and lemme know!


End file.
